Amore luna lupo
by newmoonfan11111
Summary: Ashley was Spencers Professor and they were involved in a shooting, where spencer passes. what will happen to Ashley? Is Spencer really gone or will she be back? . Will Ashley and spencer be together again? How? is it even possible? The dead can't come back from the dead? Or can they? You must read to find out! enjoy and comments please! Rated M for violoence, and romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Amore luna lupo- love moon wolf**

**AN-is at the bottom of the page. This is not meant to be a one shot!**

**I do Not own SOUTH OF NOWHERE!**

**Chapter One**

I watched as the bullet came through the window, the crack of the gun still ringing in the air with the shattering of the glass. I could fill the blood seeping through my fingers as I slowly slid to my knees in shock. The screams of the other students and teachers filled the air. I could feel someone wrap their arms around me and could barely make out what seemed like whispers but where really panicked shouts from the teacher who tried to pull me out of the way. I my vision was coming in and out, but I could feel the hard carpet beneath my body. After a few minutes of seeing nothing my vision was starting to come back and when I looked around I noticed horrified at the sight of bodies littering the floor. But what really surprises me is the sight unfolding in front of me. Students and teachers alike stood frightened as the shooter that I now recognized held the teacher at gun point. She was crying softly begging him not to do it. In that moment I knew I was going to die. But I couldn't lay there and do nothing while my teacher died at what I created. I slowly stood from my seat with the help of the wall. I could hear him screaming at her to shut up. I finally got to my feet and slowly took a step closer to them. He was facing away from me, so he couldn't see my approach but the others did. I moved until I was directly behind him and I placed a bloody hand upon his shoulder causing him to jump and spin around to face me still aiming the gun at my teacher. I look him in the eye for the first time in six years.

"This is not about them Adam, this is about us." I say as I move to where I am standing in front of my teacher, swaying slightly from the loss of blood. I knew my face was pale. And my outfit was coffered in my own blood. I knew I had to be the one in control.

"You weren't supposed to leave." He whispered with eyes glossing over in unshed tears as he looked to where my left hand still clutched one of the gaping holes in my stomach. I knew though that he was not crying for my death but of the pain of me leaving him. I could feel my teacher grab onto the back of my shirt slightly as if trying to warn me of not approaching him.

"I know how you feel but I couldn't stay with you anymore, I was being suffocated, and I was just starting to figure out who I was." Trying to give myself a little more time for the police to get there.

"You were supposed to be mine! And you left me for her!" he screamed at me as he pointed behind me.

"Ashley has nothing to do with what you are doing now. You cheated numerous of times and I was tired of being in a relationship that I wasn't happy in. You are not going to take anyone else away from me." I say as I start to move closer. I pull away from my teachers grasp and I can hear a whimper escape her lips.

"She has everything to do with it. If it wasn't for her you would still be mine. You took away what I loved, so I am going to take away what you love." He says as he points the gun behind me. I gather whatever energy I have left and square my shoulders as I rushed him. I swung my hands up to knock the gun out of his hands. He slammed his down and struck me in the face, I stumbled a little but not much and I used my force to knock him back, he slammed into the wall. I reached down and picked up the pistol and leveled it at his heart. I knew I didn't have much time left as I could feel myself swaying a little more and my breathing was becoming harsher.

"You just wouldn't leave me alone, that's all I have ever wanted from you, I took enough abuse from you when we were together I won't take it now. " I say as I pull the trigger, three times. I watched as his eyes widened. I shot his knee caps and near his neck. I didn't want to kill him I just didn't want him to be able to move once I was gone. I could hear the sirens outside the school. I tossed the gun to a guy near the window as I fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Spencer!" I hear my teacher yell. I soon feel strong arms pull me up again. I couldn't hold my weight any longer as I fell to the ground with her arms still wrapped around me. I was now lying across her lap. I felt her soft hands move the hair out of my face. I looked up into her big sad brown eyes. She had tears pouring out of her eyes. She never let anyone see her cry. I reached my hand up with difficulty, my body was becoming heavy and m breathing was coming in short pants. I slowly caressed her skin whipping the tears with the pads of my thumbs.

"You can't die on me." She says while leaning into my hand. I pull on her shirt a little, telling her to mend down. I kiss her softly, lovingly.

"I will always treasure every minute I spent in your presence. I will never stop loving you. I will never stop being with you, because you are my one and only Ashley Davies and you will always have my heart and I will always be in yours." I say while placing my hand over her heart, she mimics my action. "Forever..."

"- and always." She finishes, I look upon her beauty one last time as I feel my heart starting to slow and shutter. I can feel my eyes beginning to close. "I will always love you Spencer Carlin, never another, because you are the only one for me. " She says, I feel her place a kiss on my forehead. I can hear the sounds of shouting and doors opening, as my eyes close for the last time with the words I love you Ashley on my dying lips.

**NOTE: I do not own anything besides my own ideas and Adam. I DO NOT OWN SOUTH OF NOWHERE. I am going to update soon if the story is shown any interests. I have a whole plot line ready that will make the story interesting and appealing. And If you have any ideas just shoot me an idea. If there is no interest expressed for the story after the first three chapters I will not upload them anymore but continue to write them for myself, so, if I do not upload them but you still want to know what is going to happen, just email me and I will let you read the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amore Luna Lupo**

**Chapter 2**

**Ashley Davies POV**

I watched as the most beautiful shade of blue eyes of my love closed for what could be the last time, as she lay dying in my arms. I could feel the beating of her heart slowing beneath my hand that was still placed over her heart. I couldn't believe this was happening after everything that we have been through the past couple of years and this is how it's going to end. I watched as she tried to say she loved me one last time as her breathing stopped.

"Spence please help is almost here!" I beg as I shake her but she doesn't move; a raw sob tore its way out of my chest, "NO! SPENCER PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I shouted as I started to sob into her chest. I could hear shouting and doors slamming open, but I didn't care, my love was gone. I looked up from my love when I heard the shouting getting closer; I looked around to see teachers and students alike standing together behind me with a mixture of sympathy, pity, and anger written on their faces.

I look in front of me to see that _murder_, looking at my spencer in shock and sadness. Staring at him made me feel a rush of pure hatred and anger for the man that took my spencer away. I gently placed my spencer on the ground and stood but no before laying a kiss on her forehead and telling her I loved her. I walk over to him slowly, the shouts getting louder as I get closer, his eyes widened in terror. I stop a foot from him before I started littering his bodies with Punches and kicks, I could hear the cracking and breaking of his bones as I made contact, but I couldn't stop, the rage and heartbreak of what he took from me wouldn't let me.

"You killed her! You don't have the right to be sad over what you did! You deserve to burn in the pits of hell!" I scream at him as I am tackled off his bruised and bloodied body. But as soon as I saw Spencer's lifeless body lying there I broke down in a fit of sobs.

"You need to calm down, ma'am." The man on top of me says; I look up to see that it's a police officer.

"Yawl were too late, now she's gone." I say before I become still, I could literally feel the life draining from me, as I watched the paramedics leaning over spencer's now lifeless body trying to revive her, but after a few minutes they stood and shook their heads sadly.

_Two months later_

It's been two months and I can still barely manage to wake myself up in the mornings to go to work. And that's only if I can manage to get any sleep, my nights consisting of nightmares of Spencer's last moments haunting me every time I close my eyes. I visit her grave every day after work; I can barely stand being in my classroom, always staring at her empty seat, and not allowing anyone else to occupy it either. I remember the first time a student tried to sit there and how I completely freaked out on them.

_*flashback 3 weeks*_

_I sighed as I walked into my already full classroom and walked to my desk to set down my briefcase, I turned to face the class and was about to speak, but fell silent when I saw someone was sitting in the desk in the front roll that had been vacant for the last month or so since the shooting. A feeling of anger spread through my veins, which seemed to be the only emotion I was capable of feeling besides utter despair and loneliness._

"_What do you think you are doing?" I asked the student who's mouth opened to answer but was cut off by me, "That seat is taken you need to move now!" I ground out, my voice hard and quivering in anger as I tried to calm my breathing, the student's eyes widened in fear._

"_I'm so..or..rry miss I'm new to this class, I..I didn't know." She stammered out as she gathered her things to move. But she stopped as I started talking again._

"_No, it's fine, I'll have another desk brought in later, umm class is cancelled for today, you all are dismissed, and no homework." I say before gathering my things and running towards the door as images of spencer sitting in the same chair looking up at me with her heart breaking smile and her shining blue eyes engulfed my mind._

*end of flashback*

It's safe to say that no one tried to sit in her chair again, I felt guilty about snapping at Julie, the student who set there, and apologized to her the next class. I walked into my apartment with a heavy sigh as I set down my keys and brief case on the coffee table. I looked around the apartment with a heavy weight settling on my heart. Nothing had changed since spencer's passing; everything was as she left it that morning before the awful day. Her white coffee cup was still sitting on the coffee table in front of her usual spot on the couch with the words number one wife on the side. Her sweater was still hanging over the chairs back, where she had tossed it in a hurry on her way out to work the night before. I still bought all of her favorites on grocery day, and cried when I got home. I still found myself waking up wondering where she was before it would all come back to me in a rush and I would break down sobbing all over again.

I pushed away everyone that wanted to help, I just wanted to be alone, spencer's family and my friends stopped calling a few weeks ago, figuring I wouldn't pick up the phone. They gave up, but in truth it doesn't hurt, because I don't really feel anymore, I've gone numb not really feeling anything, I felt like a zombie most of the time just going through the motions.

I went to the bedroom, taking my clothes off as I went, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower letting the water heat up, and I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My black hair was shoulder length, curly and wild around my face with just a hint of red visible, just the way she liked it. My usual warm brown eyes were dull and dead looking in my reflection, bags under my eyes signifying my lack of sleep in the last few months and my face was drawn in from not being able to eat much, food was now tasteless and bland . My once tan slim athletic body was now pale from being locked away in my apartment, my bones showing a little but it was still muscle. I ran my hand over my right side where I had spencer's name tattooed from just under my breast to my hip in beautiful black cursive with the very unique eye color that she possessed shading the outside. I pushed the memory of that day out of my mind as I stepped beneath the scalding water as it relaxed my muscles, I pressed my forehead against the cool tiled wall, and this was the only time my body ever really relaxed.

That night when I fell asleep I had a dream about spencer and a pure white wolf with the most incredible blue eyes that took my breath way.

**NOTE: I know this chapter wasn't as interesting as the first but it was Necessary to set up the rest of the story, and please ignore any mistakes that have been made, I do not have time to go back and fix the mistakes due to a grueling schedule. Well PLEASE review and tell me what you think about it and if you have any ideas that you would like me to include just shoot me a PM, and I promise the next chapter will be way better. And thank you to those of you who review and favorite my story, I really appreciate the support, and hope you tell your friends about it and continue you to read the story yourself, watch for the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amore Luna Lupo**

**Chapter 3**

**Spencer POV**

What the hell is going on? I think as I look around, but when I look down I see Ashley leaning over my body sobbing. I can't believe it.

"No, no, no I can't be dead!" I shout, but nobody can hear me. I move down beside Ashley as she pulls my body to her. I can see the tears as they poor down her face and hear the sobs as she cries for me.

"No baby, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I try to say to her as I try and wrap my arms around her shaking body, but it's no use she can't feel me. How will she move on from this? I could feel the tears pouring out of my own eyes at the thought of never being able to touch her again, to feel her with me every day. She looked up from her spot and I could see the pain being overwhelmed by pure rage. She placed a kiss on my body's forehead, and I could feel a familiar tingle on mine as she stood and moved to where she was standing only a few feet in front of him. I stood as well and followed so that I was right behind her. I watched as she walked to _him_ she stood in front of him until his eyes widened in fear, as well he should be as she just starts hitting him over and over until her knuckles were bleeding and even then she still didn't stop until a police officer that I vaguely remember from the police station that my dad used to work at.

I watched as the life that I loved so much drained from her beautiful brown eyes. All I wanted to do was go back to this morning when I held her in my arms and we fought over who was going to drive to school this morning. Or to the moment we officially met on campus three years ago.

***Flashback three years***

"_Damn it!" I think as I heave a sigh, I bend down to grab the books that I had just dropped on my way to my film class. As I am reaching down to gather my fallen supplies I notice another tan hand dart out and help gather some of the loose papers before they could blow away. As I stand, I am about to thank the person who helped me when I noticed how beautiful she is, my breath caches in my throat as I look over the goddess in front of me. She is just a tad shorter than I am with curly brown hair with a piece of her bangs died red; she has a beautiful tan complexion, with the most beautiful brown eyes that I have ever seen. I hear her gasp as well when she looks up at me and can't help but smirk as her eyes roll over my body. She was wearing tight skinny jeans with a chain hanging off the side a purple venom band t-shirt and a leather jacket with black combat boots. She had to be the sexiest creature I have ever laid eyes on._

"_Thank you for helping me. I am Spencer Carlin and you are?" I inquire as I stick my hand out for her to shake once the oxygen returns to my brain and told me we were standing here way too long and that I was going to be late for my film class if I didn't hurry._

"_Ashley Davies and it's a pleasure to meet you blue eyes." She purrs out in a husky voice that makes a chill run down my spine, as she raises my hand to her lips and places a kiss on the underside of my palm, near the pulse point, I can't help the little moan that slips from my lips at the touch. Damn I hope she didn't hear that. But by the slight smirk on her face I know she did, which causes a slight blush to creep up on my cheeks. She smiles an adorable nose crinkling smile that causes me to melt slightly in response._

"_Believe me the pleasure is all mine Miss Davies." I say gaining a little of my self-confidence back as I give her the Carlin smile, she gasps slightly, before recovering slightly. _

"_What has you in such a hurry, Spencer?" She asks in a raspy voice. I swear I would pay her to talk to me all day. _

"_Film class." I say while looking down at my watch to check the time and groan. "Which I am now late for." I say before I look back up at her, and notice her eyes have darkened just a little._

"_I'm sorry to keep you Spencer, but maybe we can see each other again, maybe for dinner tonight?" she says while capturing me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Damn I melted again._

"_I am actually supposed to hang out with a friend tonight, but how about tomorrow night?" I ask with genuine sadness leaking in my voice at not being able to see her tonight. Her face had begun to fall at the beginning but then turned into a radiant smile when I finished and I couldn't help but return my own._

"_I'd love that, why don't you give me your phone so we can exchange numbers?" She asks, I nod while switching my books over to my right arm so I could reach the phone in my pocket. I hand her my iPhone while juggling my books to the other arm. She quickly types in her number before handing it back to me and then handing me her phone as well. I quickly saved my number before giving it back to her. "If you don't mind me asking, but what are you and your friend doing tonight?" she asks curiously._

"_Umm... not much she just wanted me to check out this new club that was opening tonight, umm I think it's called black onyx." I inform her and she gets the mysterious smile on her face before she makes a move to walk around me._

"_I guess I'll see you around then, and don't forget about our date tomorrow night!" she shouts over her shoulder. I can't keep the smile off my face as I make my way towards my Film class that I was already late for. _

_*end Flashback*_

**AUTHOURS NOTE:**

**I know it's not much and I know I promised a longer chapter to some people but I have had a lot of school work the last few days and didn't have enough time, but the next one will be better and a few surprises are ahead. And there was a little spencer POV this time and will be more to come! So like always review and tell me what ya think, good or bad, any ideas?**


End file.
